After the flash...
Guide: http://www.roblox.com/Forum/ShowPost.aspx?PostID=66015651 652 - 672 Factions USCPF : United States Civilization Preservation Force.' '' : The USCPF's main goal is to rid the world of mutants through force, and preserve the lifestyle of America as well as maintain the USA's pre-war government. : '''USCPF Marine : They carry several packs of ammo, a gun and a radio at all times. Marines are usually at the front of battles, and are commonly found guarding the USCPF Camp. Whoever put "wow wow wow wow" Nothing to "Wow" about. : USCPF Medic : A fighter and a healer, with a couple packs of ammo and a first-aid kit at hand. Medics are usually found at the back of battles, and show more compassion than most. CDF : Civilian Defense Front. : The CDF's main goal is to help fellow, unarmed refugees to safety and form a new government. : CDF Soldier : The backbone of the CDF : : : : ACMF : Asian Continental Military Force. : The ACMF's main goal is to stay alive. The ACMF was a strong force before the war, and the ACMF had launched a large-scale coastal invasion on the USA before the nuclear war had struck, but the nuclear strike destroyed the ACMF, leaving most of the soldiers who made it through on the coastal invasion in the wastelands of the USA. They are enemies to everybody simply because they were the reason for the nuclear strike and they're stranded in their enemy's homeland. : ACMF Elite : A small force of stranded ACMF who are either surviving invaders or the crew of a crashed MPD-27. They have set up a small town around the bomber and allow Asian refugees to join their small settlement. Refugees : Simple civilians trying to find a new home in the wasteland. : The Refugees' main goal is to find shelter with CDF, USCPF, or an abandoned shack in the wasteland. : Female Refuge : Female civilian. : Male Refugee 1 : Male civilian. : Male Refugee 2 : Male civilian. : Dog : Some dog. Mutants : Genetically mutated cerebral interface virus-human hybrids. : The Mutants' main goal is to stay alive and take advantage of the nuclear war and civil wars within Humanity, to possibly one day become the new rulers of the planet. Mutants are much less hostile towards each other than Humans. : Marauders : One step down from Humans, they're mutated beyond help but they still retain a bit of their Human intelligence. Marauders are natural leaders for the mutated. : Hitman : Usually extremely strong in only one limb, this limb can knock a fatal blow. : Sapien : Mindless mutants, at this point they retain no Human attributes with the exception of their body structure. Well, most of it anyway. : Creeper : The least Human-like mutant, these mutants have the ability to shoot directed airborne cells 15 feet. They're small and harder to hit. Locations Bridge Town : Belongs to the CDF. : Owned by CDF and founded by a group of refugees. The CDF made a deal with the refugees to expand and gain ownership of the small town in 2042. USCPF Camp : Belongs to the USCPF. : Owned by USCPF, the camp is very well-equiped and stocked up on food. The camp is somewhat luxurious comparing to surrounding areas owned by other factions. The base constantly receives supplies and food from a CHP UR-22, making the USCPF the best choice for refugees without a plan. Boat Shack : Belongs to no one. : Any refugee or faction pushed out of their spawn zone may take control of this. Burned Shack : Belongs to no one. : Not of much use except for a place to sleep. Gas Station : Belongs to no one. : Due to extreme highway use after the nuclear strike, the mutation spread quickly and as a result was permanently settled into the food supplies in the gas station. Mutants spawn here. Solar Plant : Belongs to the USCPF. : Previously owned by CDF, the small solar plant is now abandoned due to ACMF's raid on the plant. USCPF later entered the plant and wiped out the remaining ACMF, and the power that is received from the solar plant now goes to USCPF Camp. Telephone Poles : Belongs to no one. : A sad strip of land, the remnants of the glory of pre-war infrastructure and power distribution, now a common traveling checkpoint for all factions. : is the first game in the After The Flash series. The game takes place in the year 2047, in the Outer Banks of North Carolina. : :